super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Butterfly Vs Penn Zero
Star Butterfly Vs Penn Zero is a what-if Battle by NicktoonsUnite16. This Battle features two Disney protagonists of two 2015 Disney XD Shows. One is Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and the other is Penn Zero from Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. Description Star vs. the Forces of Evil VS Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. Which of these dimension traveling heroes will prevail? '' Interlude (*Cues: DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader*) Wiz: The multiverse theory explained many things about worlds full of mysterious things beyond our universe. '''Boomstick: Luckly the world of Disney has many people who have the power to travel to these Dimensions, realities, or timelines.' Wiz: Like Star Butterfly, The Princess of Mewni Boomstick: And Penn Zero, The Part-Time Hero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Star Butterfly (*Cues: Star Vs. the Forces of Evil Theme - No Vocals/Instrumental*) Wiz: In the multiverse of Disney, magic roamed throughout the land. But, one realm had more magic than Asgard, the realm is known as Mewni. '''Boomstick: A Long time ago, Mewni was just a land full of nothing until the first settlers of Mewmans came along. They started a new life of peace, liberty, and corn. But, everything changed when monsters started attack their new home. Wiz: To drive the monsters out of Mewni, The Queen used her magic to turn the peasants into warriors. They driver out the monsters and peace returned to Mewni. Boomstick: Now you might think this is happily ever after, but no it's not yet. Wiz: After the Great Monster Massacre, every generation of Mewni royalty will inherit the family heirloom, The Royal Magic Wand and protect their kingdom and the universe from the forces of evil. But, one princess will change the course of Mewni and Disney history forever. Boomstick: Her name is Star Butterfly. Star Butterfly: '"Rail Slide!"'' '''Boomstick: Star was born to Queen Moon Butterfly and her husband, King River Butterfly. She inherited some crazy traits from her father like monster fighting, which is why people are say she is reckless and irresponsible. Wiz: And she tames Wild Unicorns or as she calls them, “Warnicorns”. Boomstick: In other words she likes to have fun, I mean who doesn’t. But, things changed for her when she received her family wand on her 14th birthday. When she received the wand she accidentally destroyed her kingdom and set it on fire with a... rainbow!? Wiz: This proves that Star, in her parents terms. Moon and River Butterfly: '"She can’t handle it."'' '''Boomstick: Ouch! That’s gotta be terrible. Wiz: Just after the Fire was put out, Star was being transferred somewhere where she can train her powers and master them. Instead of sending her to some prison school, her parents sent her to Earth. Boomstick: On Earth, Star was bribed, uh I meant “enrolled” in Echo Creek Academy, where she was introduced to her new best Friend, Marco Diaz. Penn Zero (*Cues: Penn Zero Part Time Hero Soundtrack Intro Instrumental*) Wiz: Whenever the world is threatened. Heroes rise to the challenge and always save the day. (Barbarian gets beaten up by monster and gets slammed to the wall.) Boomstick: And sometimes they don't. ''Penn Zero: "And that's when I got to work."'' ��I zap in two dimensions every day, it's my job. To be a hero, save the world, and make things right. Kung fu moles, rescue trolls, punch a zombie, score a goal! I'm a robot! I'm a rabbit! I'm a knight!�� Wiz: Penn Zero is one of Disney's amazing heroes, a part-time hero. Most of the time he's at school, but in other times he travels to different worlds in the multiverse to protect the balance between good and evil. Boomstick: And of course, Penn started out as just a normal kid going to his first day at Middleburg Central High School. Until, things started to get tragic for this poor kid, Wiz: You see, his parents Brock and Vonnie Zero are also Part-time heroes who worked to keep the Multiverse safe with help from a woman named Phyllis, who runs The Odyssey. Boomstick: Wait, you mean this Russian woman made the book? Wiz: What!? No no no. The base of the heroes is called "The Odyssey". Anyway, during one of their missions they got trapped in a very dangerous dimension called "The Most Dangerous World Imaginable". Leaving Penn alone with his uncle and aunt, and their chinchilla. Boomstick: After discovering his parent's secret life and going on his first mission, Penn along with his friends Sashi, and Boone became a team to find a way to save Penn's parents and protect the Multiverse. ''' Wiz: Luckily, Penn is well equipped for the job. Ready to call either Phyllis or his parents for help, is his trusty MUHU. '''Boomstick: Otherwise known as The Multi-Universal Holographic Uplink. This device has the power to communicate with other people in other dimensions. But, Penn also has some lethal weapons and superpowers to against his enemies. Wiz: However, it only works with his Alternate forms when he enters a certain dimension. As a Superhero, he has heat-vision, laser vision, superhuman strength, durability, and flight. As a Space Ranger, he has a suit of armor with a laser gauntlet and a Lightsaber. As an adventurer, he has a whip to grapple on to branches and amazing athleticism. Boomstick: As a Mouse he can go through tight areas and create very crazy Tom and Jerry effects. As Godzilla he can shoot fire from his mouth and lift up to 15,000 tons. And as a Super Saiyan he can shoot beams of... sweat from his armpits?! That’s awesome! Wiz: Penn still can’t transform into these forms without this device that Phyllis gave Sashi, this transformation device allows Penn, Sashi, and Boone to transform without the use of the Multi-Universal Transporter Projector. Intermission Battle Results Next Time Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Heroes vs Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Show' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:NicktoonsUnite16 Category:Candidates for Adoption